


Turn On Service

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Hotel Sex, Human, fucking the help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette was back.</p>
<p>Her nametag read “Allison” and it suited her, he supposed.</p>
<p>It drove Derek crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #5 at the LJ comm Mating_games. It was a picture prompt challenge and this was my inspiration: http://i.imgur.com/rnu5Mmg.jpg

The brunette was back.

Her nametag read “Allison” and it suited her, he supposed. Bouncy curls, tied back in a haphazard bun, deep dimples that she couldn’t hide to save her life because she smiled all the time. She was polite and meticulous, always extremely professional.

It drove Derek crazy.

One morning he forgot something in his room and slipped back inside quickly to grab it. He’d swung the door open quickly and rushed past the bathroom but stopped at the sight of the maid bent over his tub, scrubbing it out.

Wearing thigh-high stockings with an honest-to-god garter belt. 

Who fucking _did_ that anymore, least of all a _maid_?

The door slammed closed and she jumped. Derek apologized for scaring her, grabbed his belongings and left a bigger than normal tip that day.

That was his first day.

Four days later his trip was coming to a close and she’d arrived to clean his room for the last time. He was checking out late, meetings done, so he didn’t have to rush off. He could stay and watch.

She didn’t arrive alone today, though. There was a bored looking blonde with her, with cherry red lips and a uniform about a size too small in the bust. She gave Derek an appraising look on her way in and disappeared with the brunette into the bathroom.

Derek puttered around the room for a few minutes, gathering up the last of his things to pack away. The door to the bathroom was closed most of the way but he could hear muffled talking between the two maids.

He drifted closer and tried to listen in without actually eavesdropping. 

He was bad at it.

He could hear breathy moans, like someone was trying _so_ hard to be quiet drifting out the door. He moved closer and he could hear something rhythmic, something familiar.

He crept closer and caught an angle of the bathroom in the mirror through the slightly-ajar door. The blonde had Allison perched on the sink with her legs spread wide. Her panties were around one ankle and the blonde was moving two fingers in and out of Allison’s pussy slowly, with her red lips murmuring into the gasping maid’s ear.

As if she could feel him watching the blonde met Derek’s eyes in the mirror and smirked.

“She’s ready for you,” she announced and stepped back from the sink. Allison almost pitched forward and let out a strangled moan of loss.

Derek pushed the door open and felt his cock throb in his suddenly-too-tight pants.

“Allison’s been waiting for this all week,” the blonde announced. “Thought I’d move things along.”

“ _Erica_!” Allison sputtered. She tried to close her legs and cover herself up but Derek stepped forward.

“Is that true?” He asked, voice low and eyes burning. Allison swallowed hard and nodded. Derek felt a hand snake around his waist and start working on his belt and button. His pants were around his ankles in seconds, his underwear close behind.

Allison’s eyes widened when she watched his thick, hard cock slap against his belly but she reached forward and took it in one hand while she licked the palm of her other and started stroking him.

“Need you in me. Wanted you all fucking week,” she muttered as she jerked him. Her hand was small but fit around him like a tight glove. Derek could see her red pussy, slick from her own arousal and whatever else Erica’d done to her. 

Allison pulled Derek forward and wasted no time guiding Derek’s cock into her. They both groaned at the feeling--her hot and tight, him thick and full. It was all incredibly perfect--the angle, the height of the sink, the way Allison’s legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in with her heels digging into his ass.

Erica joined them by pulling Allison’s plain blue maid’s uniform open and pushed her lacy bra down so she could suck on Allison’s perfect, perky nipples. Allison gasped and squeezed around Derek.

His thrusts were already falling out of rhythm and he could feel his balls tightening up. He ground out as much as he struggled for control so Erica moved one of her hands between them and worked Allison’s clit between her deft fingers.

Allison clenched around him more and more until she was clutching at his arm with one hand and pulling Erica’s hair with the other. Derek felt her climax, then quickly pulled out and stroked himself just twice before he came all over her abdomen. 

Erica ran her finger through the mess and sucked it off slowly, staring Derek in the eyes.

His cock twitched.

“Need anymore help with your checkout?” Erica asked with a smirk.

Derek tried to catch his breath while he stroked a hand down Allison’s side, her skin impossibly soft, and replied, “I think I’m going to extend my trip for another day. I didn’t get to do everything I wanted, as it turns out.”

“I think we can do something about that,” Allison said. She hopped off the sink, let her uniform fall to the ground, grabbed both their hands and pulled them out of the bathroom toward Derek’s bed.

So much better than a mint on the pillow.


End file.
